one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragna The Bloodedge vs. Nero
Description BlazBlue VS Devil May Cry! White Hair, Demonic Arm, Swords, Foul Mouthed. Who will win in this battle between the Azure Grimoire and the Devil Bringer? Interlude One Minute Melee! Where all the battles are settled in 60 Seconds! Two Fighters! No Research! 60 seconds! Melee! One Minute Melee Pre-Fight Nero is seen running through the halls of Fortuna Castle however he stops when he turns the corner and sees a bunch of destroye d Bianco Angelo on the ground in pieces; Nero follows the path of destroyed armors. Nero runs down a hallway and enters the dining room where he sees a man with white spiky hair, a red jacket and a large sword holding a Bianco Angelo and impaling it with his sword. Nero: Dante?!? The man turns around and it was not Dante but Ragna the Bloodedge, Ragna drops the Bianco Angelo and looks at Nero in confusion. Ragna: Uhh…Who? Ugh…I don’t have time for this… Ragna sheathes Blood-Scythe and tries to walk past Nero however Nero quickly grabs Ragna by the arm. Nero: Hold up! Who are you and what are you doing here? Ragna looks back at Nero and notices his Devil Bringer and the fact that it’s glowing. Ragna: Listen kid…I don’t know who the hell you are but you need to stay out the way! Ragna spins around and tries to punch Nero with his Azure Grimoire however Nero quickly dodges and retaliates by trying to punch Ragna with his Devil Bringer only for Ragna to catch it, both stare at each other for a minute as Nero’s Devil Bringer glows blue and Ranga’s Azure Grimoire glows red. Ragna: I don’t have time for this! Ragna throws Nero into a wall, Ragna unsheathes Blood-Scythe and swings his sword upward along the ground to releasing a dark energy from it in the shape of one of the heads of the Black beast and it hit’s Nero sending him crashing through the wall. Ragna sheathes Blood-Scythe and turns around to begin walking away until he hears Nero’s voice only this time different. Nero: (Echoing) Well if that’s the case then I think you’ll blush pretty pink once I kick your ass! Ragna turned around only to be hit by a large arm and sent crashing through multiple walls into the Grand Hall of the castle, Ragna slowly stands and spits out some blood. Nero: (Echoing) That all you got? Ragna looks up to see Nero with what looked like a blue ghost and holding a katana only for both to disappear in a flash of blue light, Nero puts his hand on Red Queen’s handle and looks at Ragna. (Cue Reign - Yakuza 0) ' Nero: looks like I’ll have to take you down a couple of notches. Ragna unsheathes Blood-Scythe and points it at Nero, visibly enraged at the fact that he has to fight this guy. ''Ragna: Let’s get this over with! '''Announcer: This battle is about to explode! Engage! Nero rushes forward at Ragna and swings Red Queen however Ragna slams Blood-Scythe down as Nero’s attack hits causing their blades to clash, both of them break the clash and Nero swings his sword upward hitting Ragna and sending him into the air, Nero launches a spectral version of his Devil Bringer at Ragna and pulls him back down only to grab him with his Devil bringer and Slam him onto the ground and throws him away from him. Ragna quickly recovers and looks at Nero who takes out Blue Rose and begins shooting at him, Ragna quickly dodges and leaps forward at Nero with Blood-Scythe in its scythe form and swings it forward however Nero block’s it with his Devil Bringer but Ragna quickly pulls it back and uses this opportunity to punch Nero hard in the face sending him back. 50 Seconds Nero recovers to see Ragna swing his arm forward only for one of the head of the Black beast to bite down on him restraining him. Ragna: Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate! Ragna dashes forward at Nero and pulls his arm back, Nero pry’s open the monsters mouth open and sees Ragna charging at him and pulls his Devil bringer back preparing to punch as well, Both of them punch at each other and the Azure Grimoire clashes with the Devil Bringer causing a blast that destroys all the pews surrounding them as well as knocking them both back. Ragna: You little bitch! Piss off! Nero: Go blow yourself! Nero takes out Blue Rose and his Devil Bringer starts glowing. 40 Seconds Ragna: Catch This! Ragna swings Blood-Scythe upward along the ground and sends a head of the Black Beast at Nero who in response fires the charged shot at Ragna’s attack and they cancel each other out, Nero uses this opportunity to rev Red Queen up maxing out it’s exceed. Nero unsheathes Red Queen and rushes forward however this time the Red Queen emits fire as Nero swings it, Ragna is unable to react in time as the attack hits him. Ragna: Crap! Nero uses his Devil Bringer and Pulls Ragna towards him and when he does picks him and slams him to the ground and quickly following this up with an upward slashing knocking Ragna in the air and launching Nero in the air. 30 Seconds Nero slashes Ragna repeatedly before performing a downward Slash that sends Ragna crashing into the ground and as Nero lands back on the ground, he quickly picks Ragna up again with his Devil Bringer and slams him on the ground and quickly fires a charged shot from Blue Rose sending Ragna crashing into a wall. Nero tries to grab Ragna again however Ragna quickly dodges. Ragna: Blood Kain! Take a good look… This is the Azure! Ragna’s body begins emitting a black aura and charges at Nero, Nero charges forward and tries to punch Ragna however he dodges and punches’ Nero in the chest sending him into a wall and he bounces, Ragna swings Blood-Scythe upward and slams back down, he then grabs the Demon hunter and throws him at the chandelier. 20 seconds Nero falls back down to the ground and Ragna leaps on top of the chandelier and cuts it down, he quickly leaps of it as fell down and landed on Nero. Ragna lands back on the floor and looks at the destroyed chandelier and possibly his opponent. Ragna: Get up! So I can beat the shit out of you! Ragna sees a blue glow coming from the wreckage and a blue flashes, Ragna looks again to see Nero red eyes, a blue aura surrounding him and a shadow of a demon holding a katana surrounding him signaling that his Devil Trigger was activated. Nero: This arm was made for sending guys like you back to hell! 10 Seconds Ragna leaps forward at Nero and swings Blood-Scythe at him however Nero swings Red Queen and their blows clash, Ragna quickly breaks it as the ghost surrounding Nero and Nero continue swinging their weapons each other and their attacks constantly clashing with each other. Ragna: I don't have time for this shit. Stay down. Ragna’s arm turns into a large claw and he tries to grab Nero however Nero quickly punches it breaking through his attack and causing him to stumble back. Nero pulls his Devil Bringer back and so does the demon, Nero throws a punch and the demon does the same and the demon's punch connects with Ragna. Nero: JACKPOT! Ragna is sent crashing through the entrance of the castle and outside into the snow. Announcer: K.O!!!! Nero begins playing the Air Guitar as his Devil Trigger deactivates. Results (Cue Shall Never Surrender - Devil May Cry 4) ''' '''Announcer: This Melee's Winner is... Nero! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Commander Ghost Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music